Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot/Archief 3
300 We zitten op 274; nog 26 en we hebben de magische grens van 300 bereikt. We naderen de 500! En de 1000! Zin om 'ns verder te gaan met je meesterwerk, Geschiedenis van Horigheim? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 06:27 (UTC) :IK zal er zeker aan gaan werken sep 11, 2010 06:37 (UTC) :Bedankt! Dat is erg fijn; de site kan niet zonder de baas, je snapt het zelf ook wel. En jij bent de baas, en je bent nodig. Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 06:41 (UTC) :Inspiratie kwijt, kerel? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 06:57 (UTC) Archief Misschien tijd voor een archief? oh, en ik vond het interessant het plan met het engelse versie Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 08:06 (UTC) :Ik zal deze pagina archiveren sep 11, 2010 08:24 (UTC) ::Goed zo! Brave hond, lol. :D Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 09:22 (UTC) Geschiedenis van Horigheim Het wordt een erg leuke geschiedenis en het is al een erg lang en mooie pagina om te zien. Probeer er iedere dag een beetje aan te werken; je hebt volgens mij meer dan genoeg fantasie en als je 'ns wat inspiratie nodig hebt dan geef je maar een gil en dan help ik je graag wat te verzinnen. Of je kunt voor jezelf, of samen met mij hier, alvast een plan op stellen met dingen waar je over kunt schrijven. We moeten de vaart er wél een beetje inhouden en je moet proberen er een gewoonte van te maken iedere dag tenminste IETS te doen voor de site. Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 11:45 (UTC) :Ik ga veel doen met de geschiedenis van Horigheim. sep 11, 2010 11:59 (UTC) ::Bedankt! Dat wilde ik horen, het klinkt erg veelbelovend. Ik zal de pagina in de gaten houden wat je vandaag en later schrijft! Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:01 (UTC) :Eh, ok, er kwam een debat en toen gingen ineens plotseling alle drie de kandidaten dood. Waaraan, waarom en hoe nu verder? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:50 (UTC) ::Filip ging dood door een hersenbloeding, en de andere 2 gingen dood door het beschimmelde eten tijdens hebt debat. sep 11, 2010 12:52 (UTC) :Ok, en nu verder? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:53 (UTC) ::Er werd eem willekeurige kandidaat uit het volk gekozen. sep 11, 2010 12:54 (UTC) ::En de andere zonen en dochters en familieleden? Er waren zeven zonen, en je kunt ze niet allemaal laten sterven want dat zou vreemd zijn. Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:55 (UTC) :::Die werden genegeerd sep 11, 2010 12:59 (UTC) Pieter Pieterszoon II Hoe vind je het artikel geworden? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 18:03 (UTC) :Ik heb wat zaken veranderd aan gezien sommige ingne bij de tweede stadsheer Petrus Haegenmaeker gebeurd zijn. sep 12, 2010 08:00 (UTC) ::Je maakt nu wel wat fouten. Kijk maar bij de geschiedenis van Horigheim; Pieters Pieterszoon II stierf in 1519 door te verdrinken; hij hing zichzelf niet op (dat schreef je zelf). En Frans Johanneszoon, een gewone burger, volgde hem toen op. Heb je ook zélf verzonnen. Nu haal je volgens mij 't één en ander door elkaar en spreken de artikelen elkaar tegen. Wil je het weer herstellen of moet ik dat doen? Nieuwe Start sep 12, 2010 10:23 (UTC) :::Frans Johanneszoon was de opvolger van Petrus Haegenmaeker (als stadsheer). Lees die geschiedenis eens beter. sep 12, 2010 13:20 (UTC) ::Jij zei zelf dat hij (Johanneszoon) Pieterszoon II opvolgde, die was verdronken. Haegenmaeker werd in de geschiedenis toen nog niet genoemd. Nieuwe Start sep 12, 2010 13:30 (UTC) :::Lees eht kopje 1518 (en ene deel van 1517) maar eens. in het kopje 1517 word genoemd dat Pieterszoon af trad en werd opgevolgd door Petrus Haegenmaker. sep 12, 2010 13:33 (UTC) ::::Okay, duidelijk. Je hebt helemaal gelijk, het was gewoon een verwarrend stukje. Zou je nu een verder willen schrijven aan de geschiedenis? Ik ben benieuwd hoe het nu verder loopt. Nieuwe Start sep 12, 2010 13:36 (UTC) Activiteit Ga je nog 'ns weer aan de slag? Ik zie dat je al maandenlang een notitie hebt staan op je GP met een mooi idee erin uitgewerkt; het wordt de hoogste tijd dat je daar eens iets aan gaat doen. Als je geen inspiratie hebt maak dan een lijstje met bezigheden. Of wil je dat ik je daar bij help? Nieuwe Start sep 13, 2010 17:52 (UTC) :280 alweer! En ga je nog antwoord geven? Nieuwe Start sep 13, 2010 18:18 (UTC) Sprookjes Ik heb Verteller nu gedeblokkeerd. Niet de accounts die vandalisme pleegden natuurlijk, enkel die die verantwoordelijk was voor het Project:Sprookjes. Ik wil zien of hij ermee verder zal gaan. Vervalt hij weer in vandalistisch gedrag dan treedt de blokkade onmiddelijk weer in werking, natuurlijk. Ben je het hiermee eens? Zoals je zelf ook wel weet was de site het meest actief toen het project sprookjes nog liep en het zou fijn zijn als het weer op poten werd gezet. Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:16 (UTC) :Hij is een sokpopo van een racistische gebruiker, en mag dus niet geunblockt worden. Maakt niet uit of ie mooie projecten heeft gehad. sep 14, 2010 14:17 (UTC) ::Je moet proberen het grote plaatje te zien: de site is onactief. Jij, ik en Iscool zijn als enigen over. Aesopos is weg. Regaliorium is weg. Kaskai is weg. Snateraar is weg. Allemaal weg. Een mooi project, leuk initiatieven en meer interactie zouden ze terug kunnen brengen. Ik zie jouw niet zo gauw zo'n goed idee verzinnen en mezelf evenmin. Deze gebruiker zou de site weer actief kunnen krijgen. Weet jij een alternatief? Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:20 (UTC) :::Geef eens antwoordt slome, Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:26 (UTC) :::::Effe dimmen jij. 83.86.6.46 sep 14, 2010 16:01 (UTC) ::::Een spotlight aanvragen bij Tedjuh10:http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Tedjuh10#Bericht_achtergelaten, en wat reclame maken op andere sites sep 14, 2010 14:27 (UTC) :::::Ben je d'r al mee bezig? Zo ja: ik hoop dat het werkt. En misschien kun je de mensen die je van dat ene forum afhaalde vragen terug te keren, dat zou een idee kunnen zijn. Ook kun je Aesopos 'ns vragen terug te komen. Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:34 (UTC) ::Trouwens: de site voldoet aan de criteria voor een spotlight behalve dat de HP is beveiligd en dat mag eigenlijk niet. Vraag Tedjuh maar. Nieuwe Start sep 14, 2010 14:39 (UTC) Activeren van de site? Sorry dat ik er lange tijd niet was. Ik heb het nogal druk voor het ogenblik. Kan ik iets voor je doen. sep 15, 2010 17:32 (UTC) :Je mag zelf ook ene land bedenken. Misschien is het leuk als je wat plaatjes er bij zoekt? sep 15, 2010 17:35 (UTC) : Daar zal ik eens over moeten nadenken. Een héél land, dat wordt nog wat (haha) sep 16, 2010 14:12 (UTC) ::Ik zie al een klein artikel sep 16, 2010 14:23 (UTC) Ik stel net vast dat er geen premier is in Waaiendland, is dit een optie? sep 16, 2010 15:34 (UTC) :Dat zou heel goed zijn sep 16, 2010 16:10 (UTC) : Pierlot, Ik heb je hulp nodig. Ik wilde de pagina van de Premier aanpassen en de afbeeldingen van alle ministers toevoegen, nu heb ik er weer een soepje van gekookt (dat is niet nieuw natuurlijk...) Wil je mij tonen hoe dat moet? sep 17, 2010 09:31 (UTC) Nog dichterbij ! Door mij 287 ! Iscool okt 19, 2010 17:56 (UTC) :Het zijn mensen zoals jij, Iscool, die de site levende houden! Dr. Magnus okt 26, 2010 15:01 (UTC) Start Wanneer ben je begonnen met de site ? gewoon een vraagje. Weet je de datum nog ? Iscool okt 19, 2010 18:31 (UTC) :12 maart 2009 okt 20, 2010 12:44 (UTC) RE:Start Dat is lang , ik ben sinds 12 februari 2010 lid van Wikia en sinds 24 juni 2010 actief op deze site.Iscool okt 20, 2010 17:15 (UTC) :Pfoe, ja, 12 maart 2009 da's al bijna twee jaar geleden. :) Dr. Magnus okt 26, 2010 14:50 (UTC) Icoontje Hoi, ik zag dat jullie nog geen icoontje hebben voor jullie wikia(dat wat nu een gele W is, in het siteadres) dus dacht ik: laat ik eens helpen. Je kunt er hier een maken. Als die pagina niet genoeg helpt moet je maar gewoon zoeken op google op favicon.ico met creator/builder of zoiets. Als je dan een bestandje genaamd favicon.ico hebt, moet je die uploaden bij bestand:Favicon.ico en dan heb je een symbooltje voor je wiki. Succes! Joeytje50Overleg nov 6, 2010 02:50 (UTC) :Hé, da's een goeie tip! Maak er maar ééntje, Pierlot. Je bent er aardig handig in, te oordelen naar je eerdere InktSkype creaties! Dr. Magnus nov 9, 2010 20:59 (UTC) Nou, luiwammes, ga je nog antwoord geven of ben je te druk met je lampionnetje inelkaar knutselen of andere wikia's te vandaliseren? xD Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 07:59 (UTC) Activiteit De site ligt stil en dat is grotendeels jouw schuld - je had FL nooit zo in de steek moeten laten. Op Wikination heb je veel krediet verloren met je gedrag, misschien kun je een poosje hier weer wat actiever worden? Yuri was ook nog met een landje bezig volgens mij, met een beetje hulp is de site zo weer op de rails en heb jij weer een "leuke bezigheid". :P Pierius Magnus dec 16, 2010 16:50 (UTC) :Ïk niet. Jij mag een adoptieaanvraag doen hier. Hoeft niet dec 16, 2010 19:17 (UTC) In dat geval: jammer. :( Pierius Magnus dec 16, 2010 21:54 (UTC) IRC We moeten mekaar even spreken, Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 09:03 (UTC) :Je blokkade is afgelopen over... 1 minuut. Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 12:07 (UTC) Kun nog even op IRC komen? Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 14:07 (UTC) Politiek advies Hier spreekt U politiek adviseur. Martha lijkt op jouw hand te zijn: :"It certainly is a brave action to do so. I'd like to give him a fair chance in this campaign and would love to see more of his program." Misschien is het aan te raden als je eens wat meer van jouw standpunten met het publiek deelt? Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 19:40 (UTC) :Ik maak er binnenkort werk van. Waarschijnlijk morgen dec 23, 2010 19:44 (UTC) Doe dat maar. Je gedraagt je nu eindelijk als een echte politicus. Ik ben trots op je, leerling! Pierius Magnus dec 23, 2010 19:49 (UTC) PM We moeten mekaar even spreken. Pierius Magnus dec 24, 2010 09:03 (UTC) :Sorry internet doet raar. Ben er zo. Pierius Magnus dec 24, 2010 09:11 (UTC) Spreken Ik moet je zo nog even spreken op IRC. Oh, en archiveer je je overleg even? Pierius Magnus dec 27, 2010 08:39 (UTC) IRC Kom efkes op de IRC alsjeblieft, Pierius Magnus dec 27, 2010 14:23 (UTC) IRC Moet je even spreken ivb met een belangrijke zaak (voor je eigen bestwil). Pierius Magnus jan 4, 2011 11:33 (UTC) :Kan nu niet jan 4, 2011 11:38 (UTC) Jammer, ik zit nu in de IRC - het hoeft maar een erg kort gesprekje te zijn, wilde gewoon wat dingen melden. Ik wil je niet als sokpop beschuldigen maar je deed hetzelfde met mij toen met de BR affaire in september. :P Ik wil er liever op een "goede manier" uitkomen, is voor jouzelf ook leuker. Pierius Magnus jan 4, 2011 11:41 (UTC) :Bij BastardRoyale waren er meer aanwijzingen. BR had de zelfde stijl als jou en was net zo'n monarchiefreak als jou, en creerde overdrevrn personages net als jou. Bij KelvinW lijkt alleen de naam, Kelvin'V' is wel van mij jan 4, 2011 11:46 (UTC) Ja, er waren aanwijzingen maar die waren er ook met KelvinW; ten eerste de naam (die bijna helemaal de jouwe is) en ten tweede is er het gedrag en de manier van schrijven die behoorlijk overeen komt. Dan is het niet meer dan logisch dat mensen verdenken dat het een sokje van jou is. En dan zijn er nog Piercet, Patatje Oorlog, McCrooke en Klaost, die wél allemaal bewezen van jou zijn en evengoed geblokkeerd. Je hebt geluk gehad dat je er nooit voor bent gestraft (wat ik trouwens niet snap, maar ach). Pierius Magnus jan 4, 2011 11:53 (UTC) :Kelvin'V' niet KelvinW. KelvinV was een grapje van iemand anders als verwijzing naar KelvinV. Verder er is GEEN verband met schrijfstijl. Artikelen zoals koffie wat KelvinW ooit aangemaakt heeft, zou ik niet schrijven jan 4, 2011 12:00 (UTC) Dat zeg jij. Ik zie echter duidelijk overeenkomsten in schrijfstijl, vooral in gesprekken en converstaties met andere gebruikers. Pierius Magnus jan 4, 2011 12:02 (UTC) :Misschien dat iemand anders mijn schrijfstijl geswtolen heeft. Kelvin'W' is niet van mmij, Kelvin'V' wel jan 4, 2011 12:05 (UTC) En misschien heeft iemand MIJN schrijfstijl wel gestolen. Hoe kun jij nou beweren dat ik BR ben en ondertussen beweren dat jij níét KelvinW bent, ook al komt de schrijfstijl overeen? Als JIJ onschuldig bent ben IK dat net zo goed en dat weet je best wel. Begrijp je nu het hele punt? Pierius Magnus jan 4, 2011 12:07 (UTC) :Bij BastardRoyale komt er meer overeen zoals zijn interesses, en zijn tendens om overdreven personages aan te maken jan 4, 2011 12:12 (UTC) Wanneer is iets "een overdreven personage"? Marcus, Horton, Zackatron, en vele anderen hebben personages gecreëerd die jij "overdreven" zou noemen. Massa's gebruikers zijn voorstanders van de monarchie - ik denk meer dan de helft (de republikeinen doen het immers niet voor niks zo slecht :P) en zo zijn er nog talloze gebruikers die met deze logica ook mijn sokpoppen zouden moeten zijn. Marcus en jij zijn allebei politieke draaikonten en jullie schrijven allebei slecht. Ik zeg toch ook niet dat hij jou sokpop is? Als jij beweerd dat ik BR ben dan zeggen dezelde logica en bewijzen dat JIJ KelvinW bent. Dat ben je niet, en dus ben ik evenmin BR. Pierius Magnus jan 4, 2011 12:18 (UTC) :Gaat meneer nog antwoord geven of ben je blind ofzo? Luiwammes... Pierius Magnus jan 5, 2011 19:22 (UTC) Eej swa Wil je lid worden van the Brigade? Hé! Je bent daadwerkelijk crosswikia geblokkeerd? Pierius Magnus jan 7, 2011 19:50 (UTC)